


Diamond

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost a year of planning, Erica and Boyd’s big day is finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

After almost a year of planning, Erica and Boyd’s big day is finally here. All their friends have been invited and the wedding decorations look perfect (but nowhere near as perfect as Erica’s wedding dress). She hadn’t slept properly the night before because she’d been so excited about today.

Allison’s helping her with her hair and Lydia’s doing her makeup. Every so often they have to stop because a few tears will slide down Erica’s cheek because wow, she never expected for them to fall so in love.

“Erica, are you sure everything’s okay?” Kira asks, a little worried that her best friend is crying.

With a nod, Erica smiles so wide the edges of her lips almost reach her ears. “I’m just really, really happy.”

The sound of awes fill the room and Erica blushes; she’s glad she’s spending the moments before her wedding with her best friends.

* * *

All of the girls are holding flowers, which were hand picked by Melissa and Noshiko, against their lovely cream dresses. Boyd can feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage as he sees his wife to be walking down the aisle, accompanied by Derek. He does have to stop himself from crying because she looks so beautiful and he loves her so much.

After Boyd says his vows, Scott hands him a diamond ring that he slides over Erica’s finger and Kira hands her a gold band that she slides down his.

“Do you Boyd, take Erica to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Boyd’s voice is shakey because he’s overcome with such love and excitement. “I do.”

“Do you Erica, take Boyd to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Erica grins and blushes as she holds Boyd’s hands in hers.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Boyd doesn’t have to be told twice. He softly places his hand against the small of Erica’s back, feeling the material of her wedding dress for the first time, and presses his lips against hers. Erica kisses back with full force and he can feel the corners of her lips form a smile.

“I love you, Boyd. I love you so much,” Erica whispers to him as they walk down the aisle together, arms linked.

Boyd blushes and smiles at his wife. “I love you too, Erica. You mean so much to me.”

Cameras are flashing and everyone is cheering (Boyd thinks he sees Scott crying a little) and their day couldn’t possibly get any better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
